Ligature
by Fellow-Sparrow
Summary: Prince Nuada's quest to reclaim the crown pieces & wake the Golden Army has just begun, so when fate reveals his soulmate he's not too pleased with its poor timing. She's stubborn & the Prince sees her as a hindrance to his plan, but the way his soul cries out to hers can't be ignored. Unbeknownst to them, an old powerful cult enters NYC to claim the crown & enact their revenge.
1. A New Addition

**Disclaimer:** The humble author doesn't own Hellboy or the characters in this story besides several OCs. The main and side characters names are based off the characters from a Bram Stroker novel.

 **Authors Note:** Because soulmate AUs are my guilty pleasure and thought it was about time I contributed to the generous Hellboy fandom. Also, I was thinking after rewatching the movie (again) that there might possibly be other groups who desire the royal crown and want control of the Golden Army for their own reasons. And I enjoy making things even more difficult for Nuada. He asked for it really.

* * *

 **Chapter** **I**

Mina was sitting at an old Cuban café enjoying her coffee and how lax the atmosphere was around her. The coffee house was tucked in a less popular district where small businesses still managed to thrive without the cluster of tourist. The owners were an old, hard working foreign couple, which had a knack for remembering a repetitive customers name by their coffee order than their face.

To the elderly owners she was 'dark Italian roast, no sugar, no creamer, ' and then finally 'Mina' after the recognition set in followed by a warm, familiar smile by one of the two.

It'd been four months since Mina moved from her small hometown in Virginia to relocate to New York City. She didn't leave much behind when she left her home state. Two years spent at a community college and a retail job where she'd worked to help pay off school fees and buy typical necessities. Most of her friends were scattered about the country, pursuing degrees in different colleges that they enrolled in since graduating high school. She thought about attending a university at the time too, but the lack of knowing what she wanted to study and do with her future held her back.

Her father insisted she made a wise choice by going to community and that by doing so she saved herself a lot of money in the long run. The first two years were great, but after she earned her associates degree she startlingly realized she still had yet a clue what she wanted out of her future from her education. She was stuck again.

It'd been her childhood friend, Lucy, who insisted she move in with her in her small apartment in NYC to introduce Mina to the city and discover new things on her own.

Not so surprisingly her father had been ecstatic at the idea. Moving far away from home and him, not too much since he was divorced and would be living alone, but she knew he wanted more than anything for his daughter to see the world and find herself while she was still young. She had no problem obtaining a job as a receptionist at a small animal shelter with the help of Lucy who worked there as nurse.

She had a friend, a tiny yet homey place to live, and a steady income. Now all she needed was some real direction in life and the mental drive to get wherever the hell that she thought she needed to be.

Finishing school was what he father recommended, so for the past few weeks she'd been reading up on the local universities in the city and searching for scholarships to help pay because tuition would cost her more since she moved here recently from out of state.

Mina flipped through another college pamphlet as she leisurely sipped at her warm coffee. The chilly weather that came with Autumn was starting to creep up on them and the days were steadily becoming more brisk. Mina absolutely loved it. She was ready for change.

A duo walked by her chair and Mina was drawn from her reading when the couple sat down at the open outdoor table next to her own. They were speaking in punitive, low tones as the man kept indicating towards the newspaper he'd set on the table between his woman companion.

"Excuse me," Mina asked the man, who was closest to her, "but did something happen?" she pointed a finger at the paper curiously.

"You haven't seen the papers?"

Mina glanced at the woman seated across from him then shook her head.

"There's been a bloody massacre," he replied with a subtle Irish accent. "Worst part, no one knows who's done it." He picked up the newspaper and held it out for her to take.

Mina took the paper and scanned her eyes quickly over the large title and fuzzy enlarged photo. **AUCTION MASSACURE** , the blaring title in bold read. Beneath it, in smaller print, carried on to say 'Not a single survivor. A total of 70 reported dead.' She frowned deeply at that. The cover image was a blurred at best photo of the crime scene, which was nothing more than smashed furniture, stained scratched walls, and floor covered in…well, she couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Horrible, ain't it?" he spoke up. "70 rich fellas walk into that building and not a single one of 'em walk back out. Not even their corpses had the privilege."

"Now how can that be possible?" the woman who he'd arrived with exclaimed. Mina was wondering the same thing.

"Because there were no bodies to be bagged and shuttled away, dearie. That's what I've been tellin' ya. Whoever or whatever killed the attendees' shredded 'em to wee bits and scattered their remains along the floor. Bones and all."

The woman set down the muffin she'd been eating and looked as though she was about to be sick. Mina wasn't too far off in comparison of her reaction. She stared at the picture again and suddenly the mushy substance on the floor looked a lot more gruesome now that she knew what it was.

"That's horrible," she finally reasoned and the man nodded along.

"Truly. Police don't even have no leads. The rich folk have tons of enemies, so they're not sort on possible suspects, just the killers motivation and any sort of evidence that could pin 'em."

Mina frowned and handed the paper back to man. "I don't think this case will be solved anytime soon then I'm afraid."

He folded it and placed the bundle on the table then reached for his neglected coffee. "Neither do I. Can't imagine they'd find too many clues left by the culprit at the crime scene with all the, ya know…"

Mina held up a hand to stop him. His companion also looked like she was about reach across the table and shut him up herself.

He chuckled and reclined back in his seat. "Sorry 'bout that, ladies. I'll stop if ya want me too."

"We want you to," the woman snapped.

"I think its time for me to leave anyway," Mina smiled and stood, grabbing her coat and throwing it around her shoulders. "Thanks for lending me your paper. Don't know how I'm just now hearing about this, though." She said and stuffed her items into her bag.

The Irish man smiled and waved her words off. "No problem. Good to have a little small talk with the locals now and again. I value learning the opinions of others when it comes to such things."

She slung the bag strap over head to cross at her chest. Less chance of having it snatched if it were hanging loosely off her shoulder. Came with city living. She yanked at the strands of her tangled auburn hair that'd gotten stuck under the leather.

"' _such things,'"_ the woman repeated. "Do you have any idea how weird that sounds to a stranger?"

"Ah, she knows what I mean." he winked.

Mina smiled at the nice pair as they continued their banter. "It was nice talking to you both. Have a nice rest of the day," she said politely and waved as she turned to walk away.

* * *

Interested and quite baffled that she missed the recent news headlines that morning, Mina set to work reading up and learning all that she could about the recent auction house massacre. The gruesome details the online articles that she was able to access weren't that far off or pleasant in the slightest just as the man she met at the café explained the crime to be. There weren't any videos – for she was certain she would've been sick if there were – but a decent amount of crude photos to make up for it. They alone made her stomach constrict.

Lucy came tottering through their apartment door a few hours later. Mina turned from her spot on the sofa to greet her friend. Her eyes immediately landed on the pet carrier in her friend's right hand. Lucy let out an exhausted groan and placed the carrier on the kitchen table.

"What's that there?" Mina asked, closing the laptop and discarding the details of the massacre from her mind.

Lucy set the other bag she'd been carrying in the chair next to the crate then stretched her back. "A heavy little tart, that's what."

Mina grinned then moved to get up and have a look for herself. "Did you bring us back a new roommate?" It was about time if she had. Working at a shelter with animals all week where some didn't have permanent homes was heartbreaking. She was surprised Lucy didn't have an apartment full of them when she first moved in.

"Unfortunately he won't help pay rent, but he might make up for it by catching mice and what not."

Mina's eyebrows went up. "We have mice?"

Lucy shrugged as she rummaged through the bag. "I dunno. Guess we'll find out after a few weeks of having Mr. Binx on patrol."

Mina kneeled down to the level of the cage and tried to catch a glimpse of the cat that hid inside. A pair of yellow eyes stared back at her from under a blanket. She lightly touched the metal cage door to lure him from his hiding spot. After moment the name Lucy had chosen gave Mina pause.

"Wait… Mr. Binx? As in Thackery Binx? You named him after the immortal black cat from Hocus Pocus?"

"Genius, right?" she grinned then finally reached around to unclasp the lock on the cage and carefully pulled out the cat. "Thought it suited him since Halloween is around the corner and who doesn't love Hocus Pocus?"

Mina was going to point out the movie bombed when it first released back in the nineties but the little statistic died on her lips as soon as a ball of black fluff was shoved in her face. Her hazel eyes widened as her mouth was left open in a shocked ' _o'_ shape.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed and reached the little cat – more like petite kitten – and securely nestled it in her arms. Lucy grinned knowingly at her reaction.

"I take it that you don't mind I brought back a pet without first talking to you about it? I know that's how the whole _roommate quota_ goes, but he was the last of the litter and…"

"Its fine, Lucy," she assured her friend who looked relieved. "Honestly, I've been waiting for you to bring us home a little rescue for a while now. Took you long enough."

Mina rubbed her nose against the kitten's head and tenderly scratched behind its ear. It flickered in response before it started to itch its face against the side of her palm.

Lucy reached up to pet the little guy on head. "I brought back with me from the shelter a few supplies that they were willing to spare. I was thinking tomorrow we could run to a nearby pet shop and buy the rest of his stuff and have a personalized collar tag made for him. Don't want him getting confused for a stray if he were to get out somehow."

The kitten began to squirm in her arms so Mina gently let him drop to the floor. He stood still at her feet for a few seconds before something on the other side of the room caught his full awareness and he was pouncing away. They both laughed.

"Is he litter box trained?" Mina couldn't help but asking.

Lucy was already sorting through the contents in her bag again, pulling out small wet food packets and stacking them on the table. "Yup. We can take turns cleaning it sporadically. Don't really think we need a schedule or will fight over it whose turn it is."

The kitten suddenly began whining loudly and both young women turned towards the sound. Binx had hurdled himself up onto the window seal and was pawing impatiently at the glass.

Lucy shrugged and went back to organizing. "Small bird or bug must've nabbed his short attention."

Curiosity got the best of Mina as she stood from her chair and walked over to the window to have a peek herself. Gently she picked up the black kitten and held it against her chest as she scanned the darkened alleyway below them. To her human eyes there wasn't anything to be seen. She supposed she could climb out onto the fire escape to look around but she didn't want to risk Binx bounding out after her.

"See anything interesting?" Lucy called from the kitchen.

Mina didn't a double sweep before shrugging and carrying the kitten back into the other room with her.

"No."

Lucy was setting up the buildable litter box on the floor when she returned. "Like I said before, probably just a bug or somethin'. Hey, can you help me with this? I swear Ikea furniture is less complicated than this mess."

Mina grabbed the instruction manual from the tabletop and set the kitten down before moving to sit next to Lucy. Her bum hadn't even gotten halfway to the ground before Binx was once again dashing out the kitchen, through the living room, and straight towards the large side window.

"I hope he doesn't make a habit of that," Lucy muttered as she fastened a piece into place. "Mewling about a bunch of nothin'."

"Yeah." Mina frowned as an uncomfortable feeling trickled down her spine. "Me neither…"

* * *

Prince Nuada abruptly stopped. Stopped dead still in the middle of the empty alleyway, the puddle beneath him spattered then swirled around his boots. He remained stock-still and strained his ears to listen. Only silence and the customary soundscapes of the over populated city responded to his awareness.

After a few minutes of remaining in that stance, heavy breathing and low rumbling resounded behind him. He didn't bother to glance over his shoulder as Mr. Wink came to a halt a few feet back. The cave troll grumbled in inquisitiveness as to what he was doing.

"There are traces of old magic here, Wink," he said, answering the troll's question. "Tell me, have we ventured into this part of the city before?"

The troll seemed to inspect the dark, grim alley around them in which they stood. He growled and shook his head in response.

Prince Nuada didn't comment further. He took a few steps deeper into the passage then looked up. The moon was nearly a full one. Magic would soon be at its peak in a few nights. It wasn't unusual that he began to feel its effects premature.

But, as he stood and concentrated on the thrumming pulse that traveled throughout his veins, never had he experienced such potency of the earth's natural magic before. He was no spell caster or necromancer by any means, so he had no explanation as to why the great powers were beckoning so strongly to him now. It was mystifying for sure, but the answer was something he desired for another night. He had far too much to get done.

Soft prodding at one of the higher up windows drew his attention then. He narrowed his golden gaze and focused. Four levels up there was a small feline smacking the glass, its wide yellow eyes scrutinized directly on him like prey. A few moments later there was another shadow at the window but by then the elf and the troll had emerged themselves into the shelter of the shadows.

Wink made an annoying grumble as the prince observed the outline of the woman before she retrieved the cat and departed. The magic in the air pulsed and in response his chest seemed to throb. His heartbeat thundered loud in his ears. An almost uncomfortable heat itched down his arm and encircled his right wrist. He ignored the sensation and removed himself from cover with Mr. Wink right behind him.

"Come, Wink," he instructed as he strode purposely down the alleyway. "The source of the old magic can wait. First, we must learn more of this red demon who alliances himself with the humans. He could be of use if swayed."

Prince Nuada's wrist had begun to grow pricklier the further he trekked through the darkest parts of the city with his companion, but it wouldn't be until he lifted his sleeve to examine the flaming skin to understand why.

And maybe if he'd looked at it earlier that night he would've been more inclined to investigate the source of the old magic.


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own the characters or am making any money off this. Purely being written for fun.

 **Chapter Summary:** A friend and old flame from Mina's past reaches out and brings news he'll be relocating to NYC. Binx makes an escape attempt that leads Mina to encountering a mysterious stranger on the roof who forces her to act quickly.

* * *

 **Chapter II**

The morning had proven to be more tense and troublesome than it should've been for Mina and Lucy's day off. Concealing anything that might tempt a small kitten getting into any kinds of mischief and wreck havoc on their shared apartment proved to be a lot trickier than they'd assumed. Lucy's once beautiful bedroom curtains – a gift from her grandmother that she'd sewn herself, now had small scratch marks on the trail of the red drapery. The culprit, of course, hadn't a care in the world as he continued to tangle himself in the fabric after the discovery.

The only time the little kitten had remained stationary long enough for them to keep an eye one was when Mina and Lucy were hiding things they didn't want to return home to ruined. He sat idly, his trail constantly flickering from side to side as he watched his owners hide things away. The way his pupils expanded then contracted in fascination convinced Mina that he was only memorizing where all the good loot was being stored and scheming on how he was going to retrieve it.

Mina had meant to inform Lucy of the observation but she knowledge of what would result of it stopped her short. Binx would be forced into his cage and remain there until they returned from their day of pet supply shopping. So, in the end, they trapped him in the living room and supplied him with his litter box.

That had been nearly a half hour ago and still Mina couldn't get the image of how his yellow eyes intensified right before they closed their apartment door out of her head. She didn't know why she was so paranoid about one silly cat. They did a pretty well job on straitening up. The worst that could happen would be if he decided to tangle himself in the television cords. That…would be pretty terrible for a number of reasons, but she doubted he could even fit behind the wooden stand that it sat on. Or so she hoped.

"What do you think about this one?" Lucy asked and Mina tried to push down any anxieties about the troublesome cat out of her mind. She examined the flashy light blue collar that her friend was holding out for her to look at.

"I don't know," Mina said thoughtfully. "I'm not really a fan of all the sparkles,"

Lucy seemed to agree as she nodded along respectively.

"You're right – too much bling. Maybe something more lay back even though that _totally_ contradicts his hyperactive personality."

Mina laughed. "He's still just a kitten. Aren't they all that way?" because honestly, she didn't know. She grew up with two border collies that always wanted to annoy their neighbor's lazy cats when all the cats wanted to do was sunbathe.

"Haven't you heard the expression 'no two cats are alike'? Some kittens can be super playful while others will want nothing to do with you and act all skittish. We receive all kinds in the office. Believe it or not, the skittish ones are easier to work with because they freeze up in your hands."

"And you happened to bring home the super playful slash destructive one. Good call," she joked and bumped her friend in the arm.

Lucy smiled. "Hey, you try telling the last kitten in the cage no when the rest of his brothers and sisters were adopted before him. I thought I was going to have to fight Doctor. Morris over him."

"Fine. I guess I would've caved too if I'd been there."

"Exactly."

"But isn't that quote you used 'no two cats being alike' originally said about snowflakes?"

Lucy shrugged and squatted down to peer at the bottom row. " I dunno. It might be. But it fits either way."

Another hour passed before they both agreed on a black collar with little skeleton mice – planning for the upcoming holiday and what not, and were finishing up on checking everything off the supply list that Lucy has written before they left that morning.

They were loading all the toys, bags of food and other miscellaneous items into the back of Lucy's mini copper when both their phones chimed simultaneously. Mina continued to place the bags in the car while her friend stopped to check her phone.

"No freakin' way!" she exclaimed and Mina _just_ managed to catch herself in time from hitting her head on the roof in surprise. She climbed back out and gave her friend an exasperated look.

"What is it?" she asked as Lucy continued to smile madly behind her hand.

Her blue eyes were wide and swimming with barely suppressed excitement and disbelief.

"Jon!" she squealed then cupped her mouth as she let out a few totally teenager sounding squeaks and giggles. Mina wished she could be excited too but the name of their childhood friend brought about mixed emotions.

Jonathan had been friends with her and Lucy ever since primary school. At the time he'd been ahead of them in age and school year, but they still managed to get along and enjoy one another's company despite never having classes together or partaking the same schooling activities. Although Lucy did suddenly take an interest in soccer once they reached high school and Jonathan just happened to be on the varsity team.

"What about Jonathan?" she tried to make it sound as casual as possible for the sake of her best friends obvious excitement about hearing from their old friend again.

It wasn't like Mina had anything against the man, he'd been nothing but kind and a complete gentlemen thanks to his parents trim upbringing, but the note they separated on hadn't been so…cool, for lack of a better word.

Lucy raised a blonde eyebrow. "Jonathan? We haven't seen him in nearly four years and you're already referring to him like you barely know the guy you practically grew up with! He'll laugh if you call him that to his face."

Mina rolled her eyes as she the trunk latch after putting the few reaming bags away. Lucy didn't seem to notice nor did she bother to close the trunk door.

"Four years is a long time, Lucy," Mina said, closing the door herself when it seemed her friend wouldn't budge.

"You're right." She sighed, then. "How much do you think he's changed? I mean, I've been keeping up with him on Facebook but pictures and the real deal are two totally different things."

"Just tell me what the text says already!" Mina couldn't help but demand to cease her friends rambling.

"You'd know if you checked your phone, Mina. It was a group message sent by him to the both of us."

Oh yeah. Her phone had chimed at the same time as hers, hadn't it? Exaggerated, Lucy gripped the shopping cart and walked it to the nearest cart station as Mina searched her pockets for her phone.

Her heart sped up a little at seeing Jonathan's name again on her screen. She didn't know whether to be relieved or hurt that he hadn't bothered to reach out to her ever since he graduated from high school before them. Speaking of graduating, he should be finished with college too by now.

 _ **To: Mirena Murray and Lucy Westenra:**_

Mina couldn't help but laugh because Jonathan actually had both of their full names in his contacts. She wouldn't be surprised if he also had their birthday and somehow managed to get their personal emails.

 _My two favorites ladies! How are you? I know its been far too long since the three of us have last hung out together like we used to a while back, but hopefully, we can change that thanks to my job which has relocated me to NYC. I could hardly believe it when I returned home to find out the two of you moved in together in the big city. I visited both of your parents and they seemed very proud of that. I, too, will be departing for New York by the end of the week and hope to see your two lovely faces once I arrive. Obviously, you girls know the city better than this out-of-towner, so I know I can depend on both picking out somewhere for us to dine. No limitations on the establishment because I will be paying. And please don't argue about that (Mina I'm talking about you) because it will be my treat. Hope to hear from you both soon. Take care._

The phone chimed again and Mina saw that Lucy had already responded to his text with details of how they've been and how excited they are to see him again. She looked up and spotted her friend rooted to the spot under the roof of the cart station, smiling stupidly to herself as her friend continued to type rapidly across her phone screen.

Jonathan was moving to New York City. That was good. Right? Mina turned the sound off on her phone because it chimed again and she knew it would be an afternoon of that annoying text tone thanks to her being stuck in a group message with an overly excited Lucy.

She stuffed her phone away and moved to the front of the car to sit in the side front seat. Again she found herself chewing nervously on her bottom lip for some reason – a stupid habit that usually gave her away when she felt uncomfortable about something. Why wasn't she excited about their old best friend moving to the same city of them? Was it because Jonathan had confessed that he had romantic feelings for her the summer before he left for college? That might be the reason, but admitting it felt petty and self-absorbed like to Mina.

Maybe the reason he hadn't reached out to her since then was because she hurt him more than she realized when she turned him down?

"Now that's just ridiculous." She muttered aloud. Jonathan was better than that. He was a handsome, wealthy young man for crying out loud. He had no trouble finding girlfriends in high school and she doubted there was a lack of willing young ladies lined up to date him at university.

"What is?'

Mina outright jumped and spun her head to find Lucy already sitting in the driver's seat. The blonde actually smiled a little seeing that she managed to sneak up on her friend.

"Jesus, Lucy. Don't do that."

Lucy shrugged but didn't wipe that pleased grin off her face. "Relax, Mina. It's not my fault you get scared way too easily." She started the car up then checked her mirrors before starting to reverse. "But seriously, what's ridiculous?"

Mina didn't know how to respond. Lucy had always had a huge crush on Jonathan since they were kids but the feelings were never returned. But that was partial because she never told him how she felt and he was oblivious to her flirtations all throughout high school. How was she supposed to tell her best friend that her childhood – and apparently now adulthood crush – once confessed his romantic feelings towards her? Lucy would be devastated, of course.

"That Jonathan is moving to the same city as us. It's weird, you know? All of us living near each other again and now suddenly we're going out to eat to catch up. Four years of silence and now he wants to see how we're doing? Honestly, I didn't think this would ever happen. When Jonathan left for college…"

"You thought he'd forget about us?" Lucy finished as she glanced at her from the road.

"Didn't he, though?" she rebuked with a little more emotion than she meant or thought she was capable of concerning the topic.

Lucy was quiet because she knew she was right to some degree. Or so Mina thought…

"Actually," Lucy started just as they slowed to stop at a red light. "Jon has been messaging me every now and then since graduation. No real conversations or anything, he'd just send me a greeting on the holidays and ask how my family is doing. That text was the first I'd heard from him in months and first by phone. Usually, he stuck to Facebook."

Mina was silent.

"I thought…." Lucy glanced at her friend again. "Was he not doing the same with you? H-How could he just ignore you and not care-"

"Lucy." She cut her off before her friend could grow more frustrated and begin to ask questions that would lead to answers that Mina really didn't want to reveal. "I didn't mean it like that. Jonathan has been sending me holiday greetings and whatnots too, it's just I expected _more_ from him."

It was a lie. She hadn't heard a peep from the man in that whole time. And to hear that he'd reached out to Lucy every now and then _hurt_ because he was her best friend too damnit. Mina didn't care to keep up with the happenings of others on Facebook but she still logged on to see how her extended family was doing and her mom who was living overseas with her new fiancé.

"Oh…" Lucy's fingers relaxed on the steering wheel. "The way you were acting made it seem like he's been ignoring you. That would've been…"

"Rude." Mina bit off as she turned to stare out the window so her friend wouldn't catch her glare.

"Like a total douche thing to do."

Mina couldn't help but laugh because little did Lucy know how accurate she actually was and how secretly pleased it made Mina feel that the allegation had come from her mouth.

* * *

The weight of the plastic bags that dangled from both of their arms just about cut off all blood circulation in the limbs and Mina felt her arms begin to tremble once they reached the fourth floor of their four-story apartment building. She'd been thrilled to learn that Lucy had lived on the top level but not so thrilled with the fact that there was no elevator. That made carrying furniture and groceries up a nightmare.

Lucy fumbled with the keys before she finally found the slot to shove them through then shoved the old door open with her shoulder. They both resembled ducks as they waddled inside with the awkward weight in their arms and rushed to the kitchen to set the bags down on the table.

"Door!" Lucy called out and Mina backtracked a few steps to kick the door shut behind her. She'd lock it properly later.

"Who needs a gym membership when you have four stories to climb and a heavy load of cat supplies," Mina grunted as she set the overfilled bags down that made a loud _thud_ on the table.

Lucy snickered. "Yeah, but if anyone asks I'm telling them I go to a gym. No one needs to know how winded I get from climbing steps alone."

"And if they ask where you go?"

"I'll give them the name of that one from the Dodgeball movie."

"Yeah because that won't sound like a complete and total lie." Mina scolded with a grin. "Average Joe's or Globo Gym?"

Her friend glanced back over her shoulder from across the kitchen where she was stacking the wet cat food. "Pfft, do I look like someone who could afford the membership fee at Globo Gym?

Mina smiled as she collected and bundled up the empty plastic bags. The long receipt of all the items they purchased came sliding out of the last empty bag. The total number of everything added up made both her and Lucy dizzy when the digits flashed on the screen when they were checking out. They might've gone a little overboard with toys and different flavors of treats and food to see which Binx would like the best, but the final cost of everything had been far more than what either of them was expecting or wanting to pay.

They split the bill, of course, since the kitten was equally their responsibility, and agreed they wouldn't be eating out for a _long_ time. Jonathan's offer to pay for their dinner when they met up became even more appealing than when he first suggested it.

When Mina walked into the main living area she was surprised and very much relieved when she found Binx sitting on the windowsill. Nothing appeared torn or scratched and her fear of Binx chewing on the cable cords seemed impractical since wires looked as though they remained undisturbed from her quick observation in that direction.

"Here kitty," she cooed and kneeled down to unlatch the gate and pull it aside. Binx leaped down with a soft _thud_ and came trotting over. He rubbed up against her ankles and mewed relentlessly as if complaining they'd been gone too long.

"I know I'm sorry." She picked him up and tucked the little bundle of black fur under her chin. "We got you a new collar." She scratched his neck and brought him into the kitchen where Lucy was sitting at the table, using her teeth to rip the tag from the collar they purchased for him.

"I hope it won't be too big for him," Mina commented and took a seat next to the blonde.

The plastic on the tag gave way and Lucy's head snapped back.

"Finally." She spit the thin piece that was in-between her teeth off to the side. "I don't care if it's too big for him. With all the money we spent today the little bugger is just gonna have to grow into it."

"That or we get another cat," Mina suggested.

"Right!" Lucy snorted.

Mina held Binx steady as Lucy clasped the small collar with skeleton mice around his neck. It had to be tightened slightly so he couldn't starch it off but besides that it fit perfectly. She set him back on the ground and watched him dart across the room to pounce on one of the new rolling balls they bought for him. The tiny bell on his collar jingled and both of them agreed that the constant jingling was worth it so they'd know at all times where he'd be when scampering around the apartment.

* * *

It was sometime in the early hours of the morning when Mina suddenly woke. It wasn't a pleasant awakening either. It felt like someone had thrown a cold bucket of water right over her. She had to grasp her tank top to really check that the wetness she felt was just her sweat and not the freezing liquid she imagined it was.

Letting out a shaky breath she settled back into her sheets. It was still dark outside her window. When she blindly reached at her nightstand for her phone she saw that it was five past three in the morning. What in the blazes had woken her up at this time? It hadn't been a nightmare, or at least she didn't think so. Honestly, she couldn't remember what she'd been dreaming about.

Her right wrist itched and she reached over to scratch it automatically. She shivered almost violently when a cold shiver swept through her. Jesus, it was freezing in her room. Had Lucy turned the AC up before she went to bed? Was that what woken her?

Figuring she wouldn't fall back asleep while constantly shivering beneath her blankets, Mina freed herself from the tangled mess and climbed to her feet. Her toes curled when they meet the cold wooden floor and she practically leaped onto the rug in the middle of the room.

She grimaced when her bedroom door squeaked when she slowly tried to open it. Somewhere in the darkness, she heard the distinctive jingle of Binx's collar, which was odd because he should've been locked away with Lucy in her room for the night.

By memory she was counting her steps towards where she knew the thermostat was located in the hallway. She really needed to buy a nightlight to plug in out here. If there was every an emergency and they needed to get out quick they'd be stumbling around like a bunch of drunks before they found a light switch.

Just as Mina neared the opposing wall where the little device hung, Binx came out of nowhere and brushed against her ankle. She would've screamed if her heart hadn't lodged itself in her throat.

"Binx!" she hissed but the soft jingle of his bell on grew distant as he scampered further away. She must've been too distracted with finding the thermostat that she missed the sound of his approach.

 _Kina defeats the purpose of the bell_ , she thought annoyingly.

She turned and wandered back down the hall to the main living area where she knew Binx ventured. Probably wouldn't be smart if she left him out for the night all by himself. She'd bring him with her into her room since there was no point putting him back in Lucy's and might accidently wake her up by doing so.

Not really to her surprise, she found Binx sitting on the windowsill, his dark silhouette outlined unmistakably with the light of the almost full moon filtering in behind him. It was so bright with the blinds pulled back that she could see every obstacle in the living space without a problem.

As she crept closer Binx's head shot around and his wide yellow eyes zeroed in on her. He watched as she took a step closer then narrowed his gaze and crouched down. Something…wasn't right about that.

Mina stopped and stared questionably at him. It was like he was nervous about something. But what? She found out not a second later when the little cat actually slid _under_ the window and leaped down onto the small fire emergency terrace.

Mina's stood there frozen with her mouth open in shock. Had he just...!? Why in the world was the window open!? She darted forward and practically smacked into the glass to peer outside. She found Binx sitting on one of the steps that led up onto the roof. His eyes flickered to hers before the little devil started to climb the steps.

"Stop!" she screeched, not caring if she woke Lucy because two people chasing a cat would be a lot more helpful than just one.

Opening the window wider so she could slide under, Mina climbed over the edge and shivered out in the open air. The wind jostled her messy curls so much that she had to grip a fistful of her hair just to keep them out of her eyes so she could see where she was going and find Binx.

She didn't bother looking down because she knew how dizzy it'd make her. She hated heights. Despite knowing that there was a sturdy rail between her and the open air it didn't help her soothe her insecurities.

"Damn that cat…" she growled when she spotted him grip the edge of the rooftop and pull himself up and over. Unknowingly he was forcing her to face her fears. Scold him later, save him first.

Taking a deep breath she wrapped a hand around the metal rail and started to climb the _very_ steep steps. The old metal creaked from her weight and under the howl of the wind one would be able to hear her chanting the Lords holy prayer.

Scaling over the brick edge was the hardest part because there wasn't anything to reach up and grab to help pull her and if she lost balance. One wrong move she'd fall a good seven feet back onto the metal terrace – that is if the wind didn't decide to change course and blow her clean off the side and into the dark alley below.

With determined strength so pulled herself over the ledge that was about a foot wide and tumbled nearly two feet onto a bunch of rocks. She hadn't realized her eyes were closed until she blinked them open and found the stars twinkling above her. She made it. _Thank God._

Rolling over she saw several power units that filled the city air with a soft, almost comforting _buzzing_ sound as they continued to operate through the night. She clambered up onto her bare knees and shifted uncomfortably as the rocks dug into her exposed skin. Out the corner of her eye, she saw movement and physically she let out a sigh of relief when Binx walked out from one of the shadows of the nearest power box.

He gazed at her for a second then started to trot silently in her direction. Mina opened her arms to welcome him into them only to be sideswiped at the last second. Binx scattered right past as though she wasn't even there. That weasel!

It wasn't until she spun around to call him back when she found out why. They weren't alone. All coherent thoughts left her. The wind and chilly air nipped at her skin but she couldn't feel it. Time seemed to have frozen in that moment. She didn't even realize she stopped breathing altogether until her lungs started to constrict and ache behind her ribs. A shuddering, frightful breath escaped past her lips.

There, beautifully framed with the nearly full moon overhead, was a lone man. He had his back to her, and Mina could only watch in dumbfounding shock while his long, white strands of hair fluttered carelessly against the wind. He was dressed in all black and she was almost positive that her eyes would've slid right past him if his hair hadn't been so vivid in contrast to the night.

Oh, and the fact that he was also standing on the edge of the roof. That was pretty concerning.

Time slowly started to come back to her as panic gripped her heart and with every beat she felt like she was going to be sick. What was the man doing up there? Did he plan to jump? There was no way he'd survive the fall. Was she about to witness this stranger's suicide? Was she seeing his final moments?

Her mouth instinctively opened to yell at him to stop but she held back when she noticed how the tips of his boots were standing on nothing but open air. He didn't seem to be aware of her presence so shouting at him would most likely startle him and either send him tumbling back or propelling him forward. That was too ricky of an option to take.

She didn't know the guy, so it wasn't like she could talk him out of it. So what could she do? She looked towards Binx and saw him sitting off to the side, watching the man with curiosity. Did Binx know this man was up here? How?

She didn't have time for that. First, she was going to save this man's life before he tried to end it. He and his family would thank her for this.

Mina had a plan. It might not have been the smartest plan but she didn't have time to hang back and really ponder her options.

Trying to be as quiet as humanly possible, she softly padded her bare feet over the rocks and crept up behind the man. She was so scared she would make a sound and scare him that she actually held her breath. Binx thankfully didn't make any move to investigate or be vocal about her actions. Bless him.

Mina could hear her heart hammering in her ears. She was now about a foot behind him. Being on the ledge he was higher off the ground, unknowingly making the possibly stupidest thing she was ever about to do a whole lot easier. Her hands were shaking violently as she slowly raised them up.

He suddenly moved then. Mina caught her breath. He raised his right wrist in front of him and dipped his head down, as he appeared to be examining it. She couldn't see what it was, of course, but that small act propelled her into action.

Her heart pumped furiously as she snaked her arms firmly around his lean middle. She knew she caught him off guard because of how hard he flinched in her grasp. Digging her heels into the ground for support, she yanked him backward with her, causing his back to smack into her head with such force that she felt as though she ran face first into a brick wall.

He let out a sharp curse in an unfamiliar language but it was already too late. They were both flying backward and soon crashed hard onto the roofs rocky surface, sending pebbles scattering in hazardous directions like a wave.

Mina didn't know what hurt more, slamming her head and back into hard minced specks of stone, or the rigid man landing roughly on top of her that felt like a freaking _bag_ of stones. It knocked the wind right out of her as black specks started to dance in her vision where stars should've been.

She gasped and found the strangers silky hair filling her mouth. She coughed and sputtered until the strands – and his weight – were suddenly lifted from her. Air reentered her body and she breathed loudly as her lungs took in all that'd been forcibly pushed from it.

Not even a full breath later the heavyweight was back on top of her and she made an uncomfortable wheezing sound. Above her, the man had repositioned himself and was now straddling her with an unreadable look in his golden eyes. The strands of his pale hair curtained around their faces, shielding out the city and the night.

"I had to…" she coughed, trying to explain herself. Her lungs still ached quite painfully in her chest.

As soon as the words left her mouth she felt a cold, sharp object press up under her chin. She froze. She didn't need to look down to know that he had a knife held up to her neck.

She was going to die. The look of pure hatred in his eyes told her that much. And she was going to be killed right in front of her cat. That thought shouldn't have even crossed her mind but it did.

The knife pressed firmer against her sensitive skin and she closed her eyes.


	3. The Bonding Thread

**Disclaimer:** Author doesn't own Hellboy...sadly.

 **Chapter Summary:** Mina comes face to face with the elven prince and a mark is left (literally) on them both from the destined encounter.

* * *

 **Chapter III**

Her heart was hammering fiercely against her chest. Her body trembled not from the chill that carried over her when the breeze came, but from hysterical terror. The anticipation of an unpleasant death coursed through her veins like a cold stream, freezing her blood and immobilizing her limbs. She was restricted by fear. Her body felt like slabs ice that had melted then refrozen itself to the ground.

The unwavering knife under her chin began to feel hotter and hotter until she feared it would actually burn her before it had the chance to slice her. The expression _'like a hot knife through butter'_ crossed her mind and that image alone nearly caused her to pass out before the actual deed was to happen, which might not have been such a bad thing. That way she wouldn't feel the splitting pain or what it was like to slowly choke to death on her own warm blood.

This was _not_ how she wanted to die.

 _It's not fair_ , her mind screamed. If this man wanted to kill himself then why waste time with her when he could turn around and leap over the edge before she could muster the strength in her legs to chase after him?

It made Mina angry. The anger she felt towards the man mixed with her fear and her emotions caused her breathing to quiver as she inhaled and exhaled through her nose.

The only thing that kept her from jerking up was the sharp knife pressed to her neck and the blazing hatred in the man's eyes that pinned her beneath him in the rocks.

Was he really that angry with her for stopping his suicide attempt? There was no way. The look in his eyes was too intense for it to just be that. There was something more, surely. There _had_ to be because Mina sincerely hoped his reason for killing her was more… _practical_.

The wind blew and strands of his pale hair caressed lightly across her cheek. She shuddered at the sensation. A few stray pieces remained on her skin but he didn't bother to remove them, nor did he make any move with the knife. He was staring at her and to say it unnerved her would be an understatement. Simply making eye contact with him made her want to dissolve into the rocks and find her way down the storm drain as a form of escape.

Finally, he moved and she felt his weight shift slightly over her. He wasn't exactly touching her but was close enough that she could feel his dominating presence and how he was asserting his authority over the situation.

He breathed out and his warm breath ghosted over her face. Her eyelids fluttered involuntarily at the feeling.

"You reek of fear, as you rightfully should, but also of anger. What for? Your futile attempt to end my life, or towards me who has repositioned the blade on your own? Confessing will not save you, but why not humor the man you tried to slay before you depart?"

Mina's throat went dry. He thought she'd been trying to _kill_ him? Was he insane? Well, yes, but questioning a man's insanity to his face while he had a weapon held up to her wasn't really an option.

"I…I wasn't…!" her mouth wouldn't work properly along with her brain, though, that might be because her mind was racing and she couldn't concentrate on a single other than surviving.

His nose scrunched as his top lip pinched in irritation.

"Don't lie to me, human!" he snarled and Mina was so frightened that she didn't even notice how he referred to her species as if his and hers were separate.

"I'm not!" she boosted truthfully then jerked her head back when he pressed the knife closer to her jugular. "I wasn't trying to kill you! I-I don't even know _you_! I was only trying to help! Please, _please_ don't kill me. This is all a misunderstanding."

A line formed at the spot in-between his pale eyebrows as he glared down at her like she was unintelligent.

"I offer you confession and you choose to sputter lies in your final moments?" his gaze narrowed like he pitied her. "You will not fair in the eyes of your God when judgment befalls you. Fool. Do you not fear the consequences of your humiliation?"

"W-What?" she sputtered; completely bewildered. He was mad! No wonder he was trying to throw himself from the roof! He hadn't a sense left in him!

"I can see now that my time has been wasted," he sighed with a tilt of the head. His hair brushed her other cheek and tickled her ear. What an odd feeling to experience before death.

"No! Wait!" she demanded and he appeared affronted that she commanded something of him. Her fingers on her right hand twitched and she noted that movement was beginning to return to her.

"Believe me or not..." she nervously licked her lips. "but I only came up here to find my cat who escaped out my window," her eyes flickered to the side and his followed but it wasn't like any of them could see past the curtain of his long white hair.

"I live here." she continued. "This is my apartment's rooftop."

She watched him nervously as a far away look appeared in his golden hue.

"I followed him up here and that's when I saw you on the ledge. I thought…I saw that you were going to jump, so I pulled you back. I was only trying to help."

The far away look in his eyes slowly faded and he returned to the present. She swallowed heavily at the angry, confused expression on his pale features.

"You assumed I stood there with the intention of taking my own life?" he inquired crossly and she was about to nod until she remembered the blade under her chin.

"You would have succeeded if that had been the case," a cruel smile formed on his dark lips and Mina's eyes went wide. "but unfortunately you misidentified and have condemned your own fate."

"Wait...You weren't going to jump? I thought you were…that was why…oh god."

She saw how close he was! The tips of his black boots were far past the ledge! A sudden change in the breezes direction and he could've been blown clean off before he had the chance to balance himself. If he wasn't going to commit suicide then what had he been doing?

"How incredibly slow your mind works," he chided. "I have been called upon by my people after centuries of exile. I am needed now as their prince more than ever, and I will not _perish_ before my duty to them has been fulfilled."

"Prince?" Mina repeated. "Exiled? What...I don't have any clue what you're talking about." she was beyond befuddled.

The knife pressed closer to her skin and she imagined the stinging sensation was just her imagination. He watched her eyes then trailed his gaze down to her neck. He was like a lion toying with his prey. He knew he had the power and that she couldn't escape. He was humoring them both.

"Almost a shame you won't be there to witness the downfall of your people, but maybe your God will be gracious enough to let you watch from where you rest." The knife got closer and she whimpered when she knew the stinging sensation wasn't just in her head. He was being slow about it.

"I will cleanse this earth and reclaim what once belonged to my people. Your life will be the first of many. Might Aiglin, the father tree, treat you and your kind righteously for your sins."

Mina's eyes widened. This was the last of his charade recreation. He meant to kill her now.

Now having the full control of her right arm again, Mina yanked it up and snuck it between them and grabbed determinedly at the hand that held the knife to her neck. She grunted as she squeezed hard and dug her nails deep into his skin as she pushed the weapon with all her might away from her neck. Too distracted with trying to save her own skin, she mistook the burning in her wrist and the pulsing sensation that shot through her body as adrenaline.

The stranger, however, reacted a lot more alarmed than she thought he would. Did he honestly think she wouldn't put up a struggle?

When Mina managed to raise the knife several inches away from her neck she looked defiantly into his eyes to witness his reaction and then his response. At first, he appeared more startled than anything, but that quickly morphed into apparent confusion and denial – this is where his golden gaze peered down at her the hardest before that melted away into complete and utter shock. He looked _scandalized_.

His eyes flickered down to the weapon and next thing Mina knew it was being torn from her grasp and she watched in disbelief as he actually _tossed_ it off to the side. He acted like it had _burned_ him.

He took several long and heavy breaths and sat up straighter, but still opted to remain straddle and keep her trapped.

Mina blinked blankly as her mind tried to comprehend what's just happened. He was going to kill her then he just… what? Changed his mind?

His lifted the hand that she had dug her nails into as he observed the limb like it…well; she could only describe it as a betrayal. The glistening of red caught her attention and that's when she saw the blood. She made him bleed. Good. The bastard had done the same to her and even tried to kill her. But that wasn't all she saw. Something on his wrist was glowing.

He lifted his other hand and slowly traced his thin fingers down the glowing red marks there before his gaze returned to her. His eyebrows knotted in anger.

"You…" he muttered, seemingly disgusted and confused at the same time.

"Get off-!" her words died on her tongue when she felt her wrist begin to burn.

Mina lifted her right hand and gasped. There were red glowing ribbons coming from under her skin. She gazed mystified and turned her wrist back and forth. They were wrapped around her wrist several times and cut off before reaching her palm. It burned and itched but she couldn't focus on that because her mind was so engrossed on the glowing streamers under her _skin_.

"What did you do?" she whispered, slowly revolving her hand around to examine them.

Past her elevated hand, her eyes wandered to the man above her. He was staring at her like she another specimen. It unnerved her but at least he wasn't looking at her like he wanted to kill her anymore.

He then frowned when his gaze wandered down to her throat. His hand with the red markings reached out and softly touched the area where he lightly cut her with. She noticed that they both shivered at the contact.

"Cén fáth léi, Aiglin? Cén fáth a n bhean?" he muttered to himself then retracted from the touch.

Mina saw her own blood on his fingers and instinctively she reached up to cautiously feel her own wound. She winced at the contact but at least it wasn't as bad as she feared. It felt an inch long and no deeper than a very serious paper cut. Ok, maybe she should actually observe it with a mirror before she makes any serious interpretations of the injury.

Her focus returned to the man when he suddenly stood up and took several steps away. Mina continued to lie there for a minute before realization hit her and she shot to her feet so rapidly she made herself dizzy. Her limbs still felt so heavy. When she swayed as she tried to steady herself, she thought she saw the man take a step towards her.

Binx seemed to acknowledge his owner again and came trotting up next to her. She reached down and tucked him securely to her with her left arm. He mewled in discomfort at her grip but she wasn't taking any chances in case she needed to bolt.

Now standing and having put a distance between her and the stranger, Mina was able to see him more properly thanks to the light of the moon. He was…not what she expected. Pale would be an understatement to describe his skin tone. He practically glittered under the moon where the light was able to touch skin that was not covered in black attire. He looked dressed and ready for combat.

"Who are you?" she asked and at first he didn't respond and just continued to stand there and stare at her.

His white hair was carried again with the breeze and ghosted across the thin, scar-like lines on his forehead and over his nose. She couldn't tell if they were real or not. Maybe they were self-inflicted wounds? It wasn't uncommon for some cultures to carve markings in their skin in some form of symbolism toward their God or represent their cultures ranking.

"Chon tú, rud ar bith.." His voice carried over the breeze.

Mina frowned in confusion because she couldn't understand him or even determine what language he was speaking.

She was about to ask again until she witnessed his hands ball into a tightly formed fist and his expression morphed into rage. He closed his eyes and took several deeps breaths. Mina took a step back as if he were about to lose control again and attack. Her eyes darted around for where he threw the weapon.

"You never should have strayed up here, girl." He scolded and his eyelids opened so his golden gaze could burn into her.

"I had a reason! What's yours?" she scuffed, exasperated. Not to mention this was her roof.

His eyes narrowed and Mina felt her arm throb under the glare. She couldn't leave yet. She wanted answers as to why she almost lost her life just moments ago.

"You should leave." Was all that he said and Mina could hear the restrained pain creeping in his tone.

"I should? I live here! Now tell me what the hell is gong on." she ordered with a slight step forward. His upper lip lifted in anger and exposed his top row of perfectly straight white teeth.

"Do not make a demand of me!" he snarled, his golden hues flashing with his wrath.

"You just nearly killed me! Why did you let me go?"

"Do you suggest that I hadn't?" he snapped. "Is that why you linger in my presence?"

He was right. Why _was_ she still there? It couldn't be because she just wanted to stand around and continue arguing with him, was it? Was she insane? Her eyes wandered to the ladder that she'd climbed to get up on the roof. She should've been climbing down that as soon as she freed herself from under him. And yet she remained. Why?

The mark on her right wrist throbbed when she took a step in the ladders direction. She lifted it to stare at the ribbons before turning back to him. He had his left hand tightly clutching his right wrist as if it were causing him pain.

"The marks on my arm-"

"They are of no concern to you, girl." He cut her off.

"No concern?" she mocked. "What did you do to me?"

He chuckled cruelly at her. "Even if I had the power to bestow such a curse I never would've cast them on the likes of _you_. Now hold your tongue and get out of my sight." He said then winced and held his glowing wrist tighter.

"Not until you-"

"I said GO!" he roared and Mina actually stumbled back at the fury in both his tone and eyes. The mark on her wrist flared wildly and she cradled it close to her chest as she ran.

Clumsily she positioned her feet on the top step and clutched the rail with her free hand and began her descent down. She had a chance to peek over the edge onto the roof one final time but she chose not to and hastily kept her feet guiding her step-by-step down.

She jumped the last two steps and the metal floor _hummed_ under the sudden impact. She went barreling under the window and actually slipped and fell into her apartment during her haste. The lights in the living room flickered on as Lucy came running out of her bedroom. She looked panicked and darted her eyes from Mina to the open window then back to Mina.

"Oh my God, Mina!" her friend rushed towards her and held her head steady as she inspected her neck. "What the hell happened? Why are you bleeding? Where were you?"

Mina was breathing heavy as her whole body seemed to hum with energy. Without answering Lucy's questions she handed her the kitten then stood and slammed the window shut, locked it, and then closed the blinds.

"Mina what's going on?" Lucy insisted, frightened by the situation and angry by her friend's lack of answers. "Can you at least tell me what happened to your neck? You're scaring me."

"Call the police," Mina told her seriously and then Lucy really did appear afraid. Her blue eyes widened as she promptly dropped the cat.

"There's a man on our roof and he's armed with a weapon. We need to call the police. _Now_." She stated again and marched past Lucy to double check that front door was properly locked. When she came back she found Lucy already on the phone speaking with the emergency responders.

Lucy cast her worried glance as she spoke to them but Mina didn't say anything and began to pace the length of the room. Her blood was still pumping and the burn on her wrist was only worsening by second. Glancing at the spot she was startled to find that it was slowly fading away.

* * *

The police showed and Mina related the story of everything that transpired between her and the strange suicidal man. Her mind was a tad fuzzy with some of the details because of the shock she'd been in but the officers insisted she gave them enough information for now. A medic arrived with the police because Lucy apparently told them she was hurt and was severely bleeding from her throat. The medic was able to distinguish that she had indeed been cut with a knife but it was nothing serious. He cleaned it properly and put a large Band-Aid over it before leaving.

Two of the officers that showed climbed the fire rail up onto the rooftop but reported after half an hour of searching that there was no one up there and no sign of the supposed weapon. That made Mina frustrated when they informed her. There was no other way to climb down from the roof other than the ladder that she had used. The metal steps weren't quiet to sneak down in the least, so she was fairly positive she would've heard him if he passed their window during his escape.

They believed her story for the most part, because who would climb onto the roof and cut their own neck in the middle of the night? But when she gave a description of the man she noticed how the officers glanced wearily at one another. Even Lucy looked at her like she was insane. She couldn't blame them, though. It had seemed like she was describing a character right out of J.R Tolkien's ' _Lord of the Rings'_.

The one thing that Mina chose to leave out in the report was the strange, red burning marks around her right wrist. Of course, they had completely faded when she needed them most as evidence to support her claim, but after calming back down she realized it was best that they had. Who knows what they would've done to her? The ribbons glowed and looked so otherworldly.

And some part of her considered the ribbons personal. She couldn't quite explain the feeling since they only reminded her of the violent man whom she'd encountered up on the roof that had a pair of his own, but her mind was attracted to the idea of figuring out the mystery of what they were. She could do the research on her own without his help. She knew she was capable.

"You okay?" Lucy asked as she walked into Mina's room with Binx trailing behind her. The police had left over forty minutes ago but neither of them could calm down enough to even think about going back to sleep.

Mina was digging through her dresser trying to find a pair of comfortable sleeping pants because the chills that she'd gotten when she first woke up had returned and almost felt worse.

"I'm fine, Lucy, really. You don't have to keep asking every two minutes." She found a heavy sweatshirt from her closet and pulled it out to wear with the pants she'd been able to dig up.

Lucy didn't bat an eyelash as Mina began to change into her warmer clothes.

"I know, but I can't help but feel this is my fault. If I'd shut my bedroom door properly then Binx never would've escaped and you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Lucy had curled up into a ball during her confession on Mina's bed.

"Lucy," Mina started then moved to cuddle up next to her best friend. The blonde leaned her head against her shoulder. "It wasn't your fault. None of it was. We should be more concerned that our living room window was open. Neither of us had opened it and I doubt Binx figured out that skill just yet," she eyed the kitten who was sniffing and wandering around the piles of clothes on her floor.

"God," Lucy smacked her forehead down against her raised knees then jerked it back up. "Doesn't that just freak you out? Who opened it? Do you think someone did from the outside? Gives me goosebumps just thinking about it."

Mina shrugged because honestly, she couldn't figure that one out either. It worried her to think that their apartment was easy for others to break into, especially since they lived in such a dangerous city that was known for its crime.

"I don't know how but it won't hurt to go out tomorrow and buy some security devices to install."

"I can't," Lucy sighed. "I have work all day and won't get off till late. Oh, and by the way, I texted the other part-time receptionist, Alex, and asked if she could cover for you tomorrow."

"Why would you do that?"

Lucy shrugged. "After all that happened and seeing you hurt, I thought you'd need to take the day off. This was before the medical team examined you."

Mina leaned into her friend who in return wrapped an arm around her. She was always looking out for her.

"Thanks, Lucy. I don't really need the whole off but now I suppose I can use it to go shopping for those security appliances. That'll give me something to do." _And_ , mentally she added, _I can do some research on the strange marks that were one my wrist._

"Send me prices of the things you buy so I can pay my half back to you later." Lucy yawned then removed herself from next to her best friend. "I should go to bed. I'm not exactly tired yet but I should at least try and get some sleep since I have to be up for work tomorrow," Lucy said and slowly pushed herself up from the bed.

"Someone has to work to pay the bills around here."

Mina grinned and gave a light kick to her friend's backside. Lucy laughed and skipped from the room before Mina could reach out and try to kick her again.

"Goodnight, Lucy!" she called and smiled when she heard her friend respond before closing her own bedroom door.

Binx stretched up on two legs against the bed and mewled. Reaching down Mina plucked him up and let him wander the new landscape of her mattress and topple over her sheets. After the whole incident, she felt even more attached to the little kitten than before. Maybe it was because she went through a life altering experience with him. If she had died, then what would've happened to Binx? Would the man have killed her cat too?

That…seemed unlikely, but it didn't stop Mina from reaching out and pulling the black kitten to cradle against her chest. He purred as she scratched him behind the ear. She would need call her dad and let him know what had almost happened to her tonight. He would freak out but she doubted he would ask her to return home. Life in the city wasn't always safe and he understood that since he used to live in London with her mom when they first got together.

She would call and confess tomorrow. He was most likely still asleep and Mina needed to calm down and organize her thoughts before she rambled about the attack in an unclear, half panicked frenzy like she had with the police. Her father would faint on the other end of the phone if she did that him.

Mina got up to close her bedroom door before climbing back into bed and curling under the covers. Binx made himself comfortable right in-between her knees. He'll learn his lesson about sleeping there when she accidently kicks him in her slumber. As impossible as it seemed only an hour ago, Mina felt her body start to relax and her eyelids grow heavy as it begged for sleep.

She could only hope that it would be a dreamless one.

* * *

 **Translations from the chapter:**

Cén fáth léi, Aiglin? Cén fáth an beha?: Why her, Aiglin? Why the woman?

Chon tú, rud ar bith: To you, nothing.


End file.
